


War and Blood

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alexios fighting for Sparta, Battle, Battlefield, Bloodshed, Fighting, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Snippet:"The roar of the battle was in his ears, as well as Ikaros’s screeches as he flew out in front as a warning.  A warning to all of those that faced Alexios on the battlefield that he was coming with spear drawn and ready.  None would stand a chance against his might."





	War and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an artwork that my partner did of Alexios. After seeing it, I got an idea to write something short for both them and for this game that I loved playing. Something that captured the essence of both the picture and Alexios's internal thoughts as well. I will post the artwork here and you can go to [their Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alryeto) to see it and more art that they do.

The roar of the battle was in his ears, as well as Ikaros’s screeches as he flew out in front as a warning.  A warning to all of those that faced Alexios on the battlefield that he was coming with spear drawn and ready.  None would stand a chance against his might.  His own war cries joined the cacophony of noise that drowned out all others in the world right now at this moment.  This moment was just the stomping of rushing men through the trees and battle cries of a clash of swords and might to soon be won.

This battle would be won, because Alexios knew it was his destiny to win this battle.  Just as the one before it, and the one after it.

He may not have much faith in the gods, enough to ask forgiveness for his lack of faith, but he did know one thing.  It came to him in dreams, in thoughts while alone, and in the ways he knew as a misthios.  It drove him into these battles, into fights, and into political turmoil that he knew he had no business being in.  Maybe it was soft words from years gone past, when life appeared much simple and laid out.  When a destiny could be what a father wished upon his son and children.  But now, the rage of battle and the strength to keep fighting morphed his destiny into a new fate.

His destiny would not end so easily by a blade in a battle.  No, that was not his death.  His death would come from something else.  His destiny laid far into his years, whenever that might be and for whatever reason it may occur.  Alexios knew that moving forward would be the only way in finding it out.  His blood sung that truth of life and death as it pulsed loudly in his ears.

The clang of metal against metal drowned out the pulsing roar of blood in Alexios’s ears.  One of many sounds echoed across the battlefield, and it would not be the last one to be heard today.  His spear came down hard against an Athenian sword, watching as the man holding that sword struggling against the power Alexios wielded.  A long since forgotten and thought to be dead part of him preened at the knowledge that this Athenian knew just how strong a man of Sparta-

Alexios gritted his teeth and pushed forwards, using all of his body weight as he did.  He could feel the man’s legs give and feet slide in the dirt under them.  There was no hope for the man against Alexios as he continued to bear down on him.  The Athenian finally stumbled back after he lost his footing, and he was soon brought down when Alexios swung his spear in a deadly arc of precision.  The Athenian wore a permanent red smile upon his neck as he collapsed backwards to the ground.

But Alexios did not linger too long at this body, knowing more would join it.

He continued to make his way through the battlefield, taking down as many foes as he could see.  They were men against him, thinking more of it as personal than just fighting for one side against the other.  He did not think of anything at all but the reaction of honed skills and instincts.  There couldn’t be any thought to how these men had lives to live and were dying instead.  He could not let his thoughts linger to anything else.  Because fighting left nothing to think of but the next death at a sword or spear, the next movement, and the next attack to dodge.  To be distracted would cost him this battle.  A battle he could not afford to lose, not today or any other day.  It was one of many that would lead him to answers of mysteries to be solved.

By Ares and Apollo, he would win this battle to know more about why he was having to be here in the first place.  Either gods or mortals would tell him the truth, so he must fight.

His spear took down another Athenian, a captain by just how much this man wore compared to the soldiers that had surrounded him.  Blood darkened the blue that the man wore, turning it blacken.  The captain’s men that had surrounded him to keep him safe in battle now turned to Alexios to avenge their fallen commander.  No matter the numbers against the misthios, they could not compare to his might in battle.  It was almost too easy, as though he was fighting children instead of men hardened for battle.  Years and years ago, he had been preparing for this very place in the world.  To fight for his home and to die as a Spartan soldier and warrior.  But now, fighting and fulfilling that role he had long shed after the fall, it almost seemed like he could have the world at his feet instead of fighting another man’s war.

But pride would only get him killed sooner rather than when the Fates decree it.  There was no mighty destiny like that in store for him, no matter how much his blood sung in the heat of battle.  He long cast away that destiny with an ache in his heart in remembering exactly _why_ he had done so.

Alexios narrowly missed ducking out of the way of a war ax being swung at his head.  His own thoughts nearly lost him his head, which was enough to bring him back to the present.  Nothing else had changed in the battle, just a new opponent to face up against.  He backed away, watching the man froth at the lips before charging at him with a battle frenzy that made Alexios hesitant to engage.  A frenzy could overwhelm any man that could not outlast it. 

As he put up his spear to block the attack, a swooping cry came down as Ikaros began to peck and claw at the attacking man’s face.  The attack veered off course from Alexios, who had moved hastily out of the way.  The frenzied man cried out as blood dripped down his face and into his eyes as Ikaros continued to attack the unprotected face.

Alexios took that opportunity to jab his spear into the man’s side as he passed, spinning and slamming the spearhead into the back of one of the man’s knees.  The Athenian staggered and went down hard into the earth, soaking it with his blood.  Alexios spared a second of a glance to the corpse, and then he glanced to his ever-constant companion flying high in the sky.  He gave one nod to the bird, who let out a screech before flying high to continue to help.

At least the gods favored him with such a loyal companion.

Alexios grinned at the thought of his luck and companionship and went back into the fray of the battle still raging around him.  His blood, ancient and powerful, sang sweet hymns as he continued to fight.  His mind still raced with thoughts of the justifications of this fight and the more he would have to do in order to know more.  But Alexios found himself at a surprising ease as he made his way through the battle with feet barely touching the ground and a spear gleaming in the sunlight, bright and golden.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading it~  
> Artwork is by [Alryeto on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alryeto)!
> 
> This is for you, Rye!


End file.
